A Meddling Clown
by Apple Snapple
Summary: A clown comes to Rikkai Dai, and chaos ensues. Remember kids, meddling is not nice. Birthday fic to Easily Forgotten, AKA SLACKY! XD HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!


A Meddling Clown.

_Happy Birthday to Easily Forgotten, AKA Slacky. Happy Birthday! I'm kinda late...by two weeks. XD_

* * *

On one fine morning in September, the regulars of Rikkai Dai were…just…standing on the tennis courts.

Even though the reason really wasn't important to the story, it had been said that it was because Sanada had fainted on the tennis courts.

_Sanada_ of all people had fainted on the tennis courts. Which meant that this fine morning in September wasn't really that normal, and it meant that Sanada wasn't really that normal either, and it meant that _something_ had caused him to fall unconscious, which meant that it was either the place, person, or thing that had caused Sanada to faint.

It certainly wasn't the place. Honestly, it was a tennis court of all things. And it certainly wasn't a thing either, unless Sanada had somehow misplaced his family rock, which would have been unfortunate, but Sanada wouldn't really faint because of that, he'd just probably freak out or something. So, it was probably a person who had made him faint on the courts, with everyone standing around him staring at his body that was lying in a heap on the ground.

"Why is there a red ball on the ground?" Kirihara asked, eyes wide as he stared at the object on the ground, pointing to it.

"I think it's Sanada's special family rock," Niou stated.

"REALLY?!" Kirihara's eyes were even wider than before.

"…No, I was just joking, it's a clown nose."

Suddenly a figure dashed into the crowd of people and took away the nose, and put it back over his own nose. "IT'S MY CLOWN NOSE, NOW GET AWAY!" the figure cursed.

"…Sanada?" Yukimura called out. "Who is this?"

"…He's like, unconscious, buchou," Niou stated, pointing at the heap that was still on the ground.

"I can see that," Yukimura answered. "What I can't see is who this person is behind all that makeup."

"Then you shouldn't have asked Sanada, who's right now dead on the ground," Niou said, and a biscuit was promptly stuffed into his mouth. A magical biscuit, so no one knew where Yukimura had got it. Since, well, it was _magical_.

"You should give that kid more laps," the clown advised, pointing at Kirihara.

"What did I do?" Kirihara asked.

"You sprayed perfume all over the boy's locker room," the clown answered.

Everyone gasped dramatically…

Well, not really, they just stared at the junior ace who was blinking, confused. "What's perfume?"

"…"

"And he should be shot," the clown said, pointing at Niou this time.

"He always needs to be shot," Marui muttered, trying to get the bubble gum off his racket. Courtesy of Niou.

"He wasn't invited to some birthday party so he took a can of paint and poured it over the birthday boy's head," the clown reported, taking out a notebook.

"Ah, when did this happen?" Yanagi asked, taking out his own notebook. "I don't seem to have that particular event written down."

"When Niou was five," the clown answered, flipping through his notebook.

"Mura-buchou." Kirihara was currently pulling on his captain's sleeve. "Why…does he know things from when Niou was five?"

"I don't know, Akaya," Yukimura answered. Inside his head he was planning a brilliant little formula to get that clown out of _his_ school. Out of _his_ tennis courts.

"HE'S A STALKER!!" Kirihara and Marui screamed out at the same time, causing the clown to flinch.

Niou stuffed biscuits in both of their faces. Just because he could, since these weren't _magical_ biscuits. Oh no, rather, they were AWESOME biscuits. There's a difference, really.

Someone gasped out dramatically and grabbed the clown's shoe, causing him to cry in surprise.

Sanada had finally woken up. GASP. "Tell…me….who…you…are…" he gasped out, as if he was in great pain.

The clown just stared at him.

"Fukubuchou!!" Jackal cried out tearfully. "IT'S BECAUSE OF THIS MEDDLING CLOWN THAT YOU GOT INJURED AND NOW YOU'RE DYING!! OH MY GOSH, PLEASE DON'T DIE, I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!! I LOVE YOU!!"

The Rikkai Dai regulars stared at the scene before them, and kicked the clown out of their school. All the way to the sky, that is.

So as of today, no one really knows who the clown was. And it has gotten the nickname Sky High, because they were too lazy to think of a better, more original nickname.

Remember kids, don't be meddling with affairs, yo. And parents, don't meddle too much either. You might get kicked into the sky and called Sky High. And you wouldn't want that nickname, now would you?

And it might cause some OOC-ness as well.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SLACKY. XD


End file.
